Devil man in Hogwarts
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Harry James Potter the master of death as seen and lived in many universes. He was once known as Akira Fudo the devil man. Jumped to a different universe to get away from his former best friend Ryo Asuka. unknowing that Ryo won't let Akira get away from him. saving young tom riddle. ends up falls in love with him. Now 1971watch out wizarding world Akira Peverell here to make hell


This was one of the worlds that were once filled with life of all kind. The sky once blue was now hunting shade of gray as the humans fight against each thinking that one or the other is a demon. The demons, their reason why this world had ended too soon. Thought one Harry James Potter the master of death or better known as Akira Fudo the devilman. As he held the severed head of Miki Makimura the one human who he fell in love with in this world. As he glared hatefully at one who is responsible for all this.

Ryo Asuka or better known as Satan. Harry could help but think about how this started. He know when he was brought this world as Akira Fudo he would have to play the part of a kind and an overly sensitive young man who is prone to crying when seeing others in pain. After reuniting with his childhood friend Ryo. He becomes Devilman when the demon Amon tried but fails to possess his body. Really like lowly level demon can possess the master of death. To say the less Amon never had a chance or never realized that he was being devoured by Harry's magic. Once Amon compactly devoured and merged with Harry's magic he was Giving full control over his power as the titular Devilman. Akira's transition caused him to adopt some traits of Amon's personality, the demon's courage, cunning, and arrogance while retaining his empathy. Despite initially working with Ryo to stop the demons, Akira eventually finds himself betrayed with his exposure causing the deaths of his friends at the hands of a xenophobic mob.

Sure he was the master of death who happens to be 156870356 years old and clearly on the run from his servant death. But losing the few people who found a small place in the heart, still hurts as Akira lost control his timber and killed all those who killed his friends. But now Akira walked in a daze to the place where he first meets Ryo.

"I thought you would come here Akira," Ryo said as he smiled at his only friend. As Akira/ Harry stood silent as held the severed head of Miki Makimura close to his chest not even looking at his former best friend, as he asked in cold and monotone voice. "Why did you betrayed the humans? You drove them mad by making them scared." Ryo just let a small smile as he tilts his head and said. "Humans are weak. Their extinction is inevitable."

Unable to hold back his anger and hate Akira held Miki's head close as he yelled at Ryo "Don't be Ridiculous! Your human, too!" only for his answer to be confirmed that Ryo was really human to be with.

"I'm not, Akira," Ryo said as he transformed to his true form, Ryo Asuka once stood a lean young man with his blonde hair styled short with the back fully shaven, as well as piercing blue eyes. Now stood As Satan who is an intersex being with breasts and male groin area. His blonde hair grows longer reaching their shoulders and becomes wavy. Wearing no clothes, his body is covered in a veil of light. All around his body are six pairs of white wings with six large ones on his back, and a pair of smaller ones atop his head and the sides of his legs respectively. Harry/ Akira could only state at Ryo's true form in shock well he had to act the part of being shocked. As Ryo looked at "his" Akira with a small smile and said "I'm Satan Akira. I challenged the icily cold god some time ago." "In the end, I was cast out of heaven. I wondered the dark universe and came to earth. Long before the humans ever existed, this world was dominated by demons." "Weakness meant death. Only the strong survived, it's the history of power. In order to survive this world of battle, the demons gained a special ability." "They gained the characteristics of the other organisms by merging with them." "Just like humans developed weapons, the demons changed their bodies to something more powerful weapons by merging." "I like the demon's simple and straightforward hearts, so I settled down here."

"But the unforgiving god didn't allow the demons to exist even on the outpost planet. But we're not dead. We remained pure of will. Eventually when the humans appeared, so we started to regain our existence." "But god is very unforgiving, I guess he just hates me. God found out about the demons being revived, so he began his attack, he didn't kill the humans only planned on killing all the demons." "Akira, the humans will perish. You must live with us."

While Ryo was telling his life story Harry/Akira could think damn someone has daddy issue, and here he thought that Tom Riddle had it bad. Quickly being pulled of his thoughts when he caught what Ryo said lasted. Raising one of his eyebrows and asked in almost a sarcastic tone

" you want me to join the demon's?" only to get another small smile from Ryo witch the master of death thought was starting to get creepy in seeing the lust and loving look Ryo was sending him.

"Your Demon. Not a human, Akira." Ryo said as looked at Akira with that same small smile. Starting to get pissed off. One he's isn't a human or demon he was a wizard until the end. But being called human or demon was piss off the master of death. But he couldn't let Ryo know that so Harry yelled out "I'M HUMAN! You made my body into a demon." Harry said as looked down to the ground when he heard Ryo said: "it's the strangest vessel." Deciding to ignore what Ryo said Harry continued. "My family, my friends, the girl who I had loved. I lost them all because of the demons. Harry/Akira said as held Miki's head closer to his chest.

As he heard Ryo say "Oh Akira lets live in the new world together. After all, I made you merge with the champion, Amon, for that reason." In hearing that Harry looked up at Ryo with his death glare and growled in seeing that smile still on Ryo face. While to step closer to him and said: "come, Akira!" With his arms wide open in an open greeting.

Feeling his potter's timber started to show itself. As his magic was surrounded him like a dark fog as Harry took a deep breath as he yelled out "you're full of shit!" when Harry yelled out his magic and hate caused small earth quick that dived the ground between Ryo and himself.

Harry could feel that his body began to change into Devilman. But this time he grew far taller while still retaining his human appearance. His skin turned blue, turquoise, pale white, and least of all red with legs covered in black fur and a long thin tail with a spiked spade on the end. Where Devilman and Amon had yellow eyes. Now they were an Emerald green. That shins with hidden power. Just like the killing curse, and that wasn't the only change in his Devilman Appearance, it seems that Harry's magic had made few changes to his new body. Like giving Harry/Akira 6 new pair of wings. now he stands in front of Ryo with his new 12 devil wings.

Seeing this Ryo was shocked in seeing the changes that happened to Akira's body only to look at Akira wondering what happened to him while trying not to blush in hearing that deep, husky, and monotone voice say. "You robbed me of my most precious possession. I would like to cry for you…but all my tears had all dried up." Ryo looked at Akira with a small frown and said: "I don't wish to fight you Akira."

Harry just chuckled in his most dark voice. "don't worry I'll have the desire for the both of us." Harry said as he held Miki's head closer to his chest as his magic reacted to his anger making a giant basilisk made out of fiendfyre behind him. As the demon started to appear behind Ryo as Harry continued speaking.

"The human won't lose to the demons, I swear I'm going to destroy you all!" hearing this Ryo's frown deepen and said, "if you make me your enemy, Akira you will die."

Harry just let out a laugh and said: "even if that's the case, I will definitely drag you down with me." Harry only smirked when heard Ryo say "You will regret this Akira." Harry looked up and looked into Ryo's eyes and said "the next we cross path… I will kill you." With his piece said Harry turn around and with a flap of his wings he was gone. Leaving a broken heart Ryo behind him.

**Time Skip**

Standing over what was the most bloody and gruesome Battlefield the master of death had ever witnessed. the humans were all killed and he couldn't tell what happened to the demons. but right now looking up at the night sky filled with stars. Harry was lying on the ground as his magic and demonic healing ability started to regrow the lower half of his body. While Ryo was lying next to him. Harry began to laugh when he felt Death's Magic, it seems that his beloved servant finally found him. His laugh seems to catch Ryo's attention.

"Akira, your laughing why?" Ryo asked while he smiled in seeing his beloved friend laughing once again, but only to freeze when he felt a cold but powerful aura coming closer to them. Only for his eyes to widen in seeing a man in a hooded cloak standing in front of them.

Harry just chuckled as he managed to say with a small smirk on his lips. "So you manage to find me haven't you mort." only for death to look at his master with wide eyes in seeing the state of his master. Death grew angry at the angel who caused all this mess forcing himself and his reapers to work overtime. For the massive souls that were never meant to die so soon and causing his master's so much pain. He has no doubt that his master was dragged into this crazy plan of an angel who was throwing a major temper tantrum. Not wanting to deal with the angel death knocked him out. Quickly making his way to his master's side. death noticed that his master had passed out due to the pain. Death smiled sadly as he carried his master in a bridal style a little difficult since his master's lower half of his body has yet to grow back. making sure that his master was Secure death open the portal back to the world of the dead. Unknown to death and Harry that Ryo would wake up and noticed that Akira was taken and he won't stop until He finds Akira and kill who took what was "his".

**_A few days later _**

Once he was fully healed Harry decided to keep the name Akira and the appearance that Ryo so kindly made for him. After all his previous body of a weak young man with an average build for a teenager. Harry could say that he was rather scrawny and had kept brown hair that had a small tuft near the back. But after what Ryo did to his body, he gained a lean yet sturdy figure with dark circles around his eyes and messy hair. He also grew noticeably taller. Compared to his other counterparts, he has a notable cleft chin. So right now Akira was looking around at his surroundings as he let out a sighing in relief as he managed to finally ditch Death and the mountain of paperwork that death wanted him to fill out since he is the master of death and it's his duty to read in fill out the death files.

Akira looked up the sky and discovered that it was sometime in the afternoon and he was in a forest. After checking to make sure he still had both his wands. his holly wand and the Elder wand, Akira cleaned off his silk black dress shirt and black pants as he carefully moved ahead finding nothing out of the ordinary, it seems to be just a normal forest, suddenly he heard sounds of a scuffle, that made his blood boil in anger.

"You are a freak!"

"I am not!"

"You are! You are a hateful, disgusting freak! Sooner or later, you will go to hell, Tom Riddle!"

Then there were more noises of a scuffle.

Akira stopped, did he really just hear the name "Tom Riddle"? Voldemort was here? His whole body was shuddering, he could not forget. After several moments of hesitation, Akira finally walked towards the noises, to his surprise, instead of Voldemort, he found Tom Riddle the child, Tom was surrounded and being beaten by several children and his black hair was covered in dirt, his large, brilliant eyes were burning with anguish, rage, despair, and helplessness. The scene and Tom's expression reminded Akira strongly of his own dark childhood.

With a nod of his head, Akira used the first spell he made in his long existence "Mors gemini mutuus". Akira said as three large boa constrictors that were the size of anacondas wrapped around the three kids that were picking on Tom. the snakes were in position ready to sink their fangs into the necks of their targets waiting on the command of their master.

"You three should be really grateful I haven't given the command to my snakes to eat you," Akira said in his dark cold voice as all three boys wet themselves and passed out due to the fear they were feeling. Akira looked at his three boa constrictors gently place the boys down on the ground as he looked at the three and said in Parseltongue {"well-done you 3 you may all return to your families, I'll call upon you once again when the need arises"}.

all three snakes hiss they reply and said {"yes our master"}and disappeared. Tom Riddle gasped in the show, "You…you can…"

"Talk to snakes, yes it's called Parseltongue. The ancient language of the serpents. " Akira smiled brightly. as he walked over to Tom and offered his hand to the small boy. Tom took the offered hand and stared at Akira. only for them to hear a rustling sound coming by the nearby bushes. Years of battle-honed reflexes had allowed Akira to easily recognize and eliminate the threat.

"Petrificus Totalus," Akira said as a dog that was in the bushes froze solid as a rock and Akira easily flicked it away. Tom regarded Akira's wand with awe, "What is that?" "A wand. A wizard or witch wand." Akira said. Tom frowned, "You're a wizard?" Tom asked confused. "yes and so are you, Tom, you're a wizard, "A very special wizard." Akira said as he twirled his wand with his fingers.

"Then I can also have a wand?" Tom said as he looked greedily, at Akira's wand. "Of course. When you go to school at Hogwarts, you will have your own wand." Akira said with a smile. "When will that be?" The bewildered boy asked. Akira smiled. well, that will be when you turn eleven." Akira said as he could feel the boy's emotions knowing that Tom can be very impatient. when there something he want's but must wait.

Tom's scowled and moved closer to Akira, "But … I want one now!" Tom said as he suddenly reached out to grab Akira's wand, with a quick movement Akira waved his wand, cast a Colloshoo hex silently and Tom's shoes were stuck to the ground as Akira sent a Titillando at Tom. immediately began to Tickle him.

Akira smiled in seeing Tom began to laugh, but only for his smile to turn into a frown when he heard Tom began to Sob. Akira quickly took off the two hexes', as he walked up to Tom and pulled the small boy into a loving hug. "shh it's ok… I was only playing around, there's no need to cry, Tom. Looking at you now, who would have thought that you would rule the world one day." Tom stopped crying and his eyes brightened, "I'm going to rule the world?" he asked with a bit awe in his voice. Akira answered hesitantly, "Yeah, using the name Voldemort." "Voldemort? What a strange name." Tom sneered in disgust.

Akira looked at him in amusement, "You don't like it? You invented this name yourself, you know Tom." Akira waved his wand and golden waves emerged from his wand, it writhed snakelike into the words "Tom Marvolo Riddle", "see, this is your name." Akira waved his wand again and the letters rearranged themselves into the words "I am Lord Voldemort".

"You didn't like your father because he was a muggle, that is, someone without magic and the fact he knew that you where here and didn't do anything to help raise you or see you in that matter, so you discarded his name," Akira recalled that Voldemort would later kill his father and couldn't help feeling that man deserve what's coming to him for leaving a child in this hell. After a moment's silence, Tom coldly asked, "How do you know what's going to happen to me in the future?" Akira was silent for a few moments, then he put away his wand and took Tom into his arms tightly. "I'm the same as you, Tom," he said, "an orphan, raised by muggles, able to speak to animals, but I don't hate muggles like you. Even though they don't have magic they are still smart and advanced enough that they can live easily and comfortably without magic. Although there are bad people among them, most of them are good. I wish that you could see that." Closing his eyes and sighed as Akira reopened his eyes. only for Tom to gasp in seeing his beautiful Emerald green eyes were now glowing with power. As Akira could feel death coming closer to drag him back to do his job as master of death. Letting a shiver of horror run down his spine in just thinking of all that paperwork in his office. Not wanting to deal with that Akira smiled at Tom once more. Akira removed his necklace that bears the symbol of the Deathly Hallows the one that Luna had given to him so long ago. And slowly place the necklace around Tom's neck as he whispered. (la mort n'est que le début et la plus grande aventure au-dessous de mon bien-aimé) Once done Akira lean down and pressed a kiss on Toms' forehead as he disappeared in a black mist that was surrounding his body. Tom silently looked at where the young man once was. before he disappeared, amazed at the wonders of magic. What kind of magic allowed a person to travel to the present from the future? Tom thought as he looked at the necklace that the man had given him. Wondering what does this symbol mean. As Tom wondered in what will happen to the man will he be punished for coming back in time to talk to him, like he punished his servants? This thought frightened him. He didn't want the man to die, he wanted him to live!

Tom will always, always remembered the man's embrace, gentle yet loving, he could feel the man's sorrow and agony and the weight of the hurts pulled at his heart. For an instant, he felt the urge to weep. When he was younger, he did not understand what he was feeling, it was only later, as he grew older, that he understood what the feeling meant. He always remembered that on a sunny afternoon,

an A beautiful and sinful looking man walked towards him, his wizarding robes seeming to almost seem to be Painted on that lean and muscular frame, his face was showing a resilient smile as though nothing could defeat him. The man had emerald green eyes like the sparkling waters of a lake and ahead of the darkest black hair that almost looks blue in the light. As his bangs were covering a certain scar that Tom didn't see.


End file.
